


Shield

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Han had his way about it, he would shield his family from every danger, real or imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I write to music. If you're so inclined, pull up "Sunshine" by Keane for this one. Enjoy!

Han Solo Organa woke to his wife screaming.  

While it didn’t happen frequently, it happened enough that he spurred into practiced action. Leia was fighting, scrambling in her sleep- he lept out of bed, pulled away the blankets, activated the lights to slowly fade in.  

He didn’t try to wake her by touching her. Experience had taught him that she was more dangerous when she wasn’t in control. He had had to explain a black eye before, and it wasn’t worth the guilt in her eyes when that happened. There was no doubt as to what was causing this, since she was begging for mercy, screaming about a _diplomatic mission to Alderaan_.

“Leia,” he said softly. “Leia you’re safe.”

And just as suddenly as the screaming started, Leia woke up, panting and wild eyed, hair coming loose from her braids. She probably hadn’t even heard him. He gave her a minute before asking, “Do you want to be touched?”

Sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes she could still feel the electric pain under her skin, cold hands on her, someone trying to force its way in, tearing her apart. Han always asked, just in case. He knew how to take care of her, but that usually meant letting her set the terms.

She still didn’t say anything, but she nodded.  

Slowly, very slowly, Han approached her, making sure Leia could see his hands at all times.  He wrapped an arm around her, then the other, and she collapsed on his chest.  The sweat on her skin was starting to cool, and he let her cry.  

After a few minutes, she slowed enough to whisper, “That was a bad one.”

“I could tell. Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head and pulled back to look him in the eye.  “I... they were trying to get into my head.”

“Vader?”

She shook her head and looked at the floor. “No, he wasn’t there. But they were trying to get in, they were trying to get _Ben_ ,” and she started crying again.

“Hey,” Han pulled her into a hug again. “Hey. You’re teaching him how to put up the walls in his mind. He’ll be okay, he’s a tough kid, right? Has to be. Look at his parents.”  He rocked her gently. “Why don’t I draw you a hot bath, bring you some tea.”

“Will you check on Ben?” she begged.

“Of course,” he said, kissing the crown of her head.  

“Oh goddess, Han, will this ever end?” Her voice cracked.

 _Probably not,_ he thought. “Why don’t you get a new nightdress?” he said, standing.  

She shakily got to her feet.

He went into the ‘fresher and ran the hot water for the bath. He hated living in Senatorial apartments, even if theirs wasn’t especially grand, but the nicest thing was hot water whenever they wanted. Water on the _Falcon_ had never really gotten that hot. She shuffled past him with a nightgown and he touched her wrist.

She turned into him, and he gathered her up, lifting her off the floor for a minute.  “You’re safe, Leia.”

“Don’t wake Ben,” she said. “I don’t want him to worry. And he has lessons in the morning.” Her voice sounded scratchy.

Han set her down. “Use all the bubble bath,” he said. “I’ll be back with the tea for your throat.”

He watched her pull off her nightgown; he winked when she caught him looking.  That earned him a smile, and he shut the door behind him.  

Right. Now about that tea.  

He pulled on a robe and opened the door to find his six year old son sniffling in the hallway.  Han immediately dropped to his knees and gathered him in.

“Hey, hey, buddy. What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare and when I woke up Mom was screaming-”

“Oh, Ben,” Han said into his hair. “Mom had a nightmare too.”

He watched as his son tried to keep his tears under control. “Sweets, you can cry, it’s okay. I’ve got you, and Mom.”

No six year old could be expected to keep that kind of pain in, the fear that your mother might be hurt.  Han lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen. “I’m making some tea for your Mom, do you want some?

Ben nodded miserably.

Han set his son on the counter and started the kettle. “You wanna talk about your dream with me?” He set out the mugs and threw the tea bags in them.

“I... everything hurt. I don’t know who was hurting me, but I felt like I was going to be torn in two.”

Han brushed a hand over his son’s thick curls. “I think you caught some of your Mom’s nightmare, Ben. You’ll get better at shielding.”

“And then I can go train with Uncle Luke,” Ben said. He wiped his tears away. It was often repeated by him. Han was hoping he’d outgrow it soon. It twisted at his heart to think that all Ben wanted in the world was to leave them. The water boiled and Han poured it into the mugs.

“Sure, kid.” He handed him the mug and Ben blew on it lightly.  

“I gotta go make the bed again,” Han said. “But if we’re lucky, the Star-Glories might be blooming out on the veranda. You wanna go pick some for your mom when she gets out of the bath?”

“Sure,” Ben said, pushing his tea away.  

“And then you can sleep with us, if you want,” Han said, resting his hand on the top of his son’s head. Like Chewie used to do to comfort him.  

Ben peered up at him. “Okay. Can I drink my tea in your room?”

“Sure, buddy.”

Ben eased himself off of the counter and hurried out to the veranda. Han pulled out a vase and blew the dust off it. Ben came back in with the Star-Glories (which _had_ bloomed in the starlight, Han was pleased to see) and shoved them in the vase.  

Han carried the vase and Leia’s tea, Ben followed carefully behind, balancing his own mug.  Back in the bedroom, they did their best to make the bed again. That chore done, he tucked Ben on the bed with his tea and a warning not to spill.  

Han brought Leia her tea and flowers.

“What are those for?” she nodded at them.  

“Your son picked them for you,” he said, setting the vase on the vanity.  

“You woke him?”

“Not exactly. I think he caught some of your nightmare and when he woke up, he, uh, heard you.”

A look of guilt crossed her face.

“Hey,” Han said, tucking his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up. “He’s alright. I told him he could sleep with us, I just didn’t want you to come out and be surprised.”  

“Thanks.”

Han kissed the crown of her head again.  “Drink your tea. Come out when you’re ready.”

She wasn’t much longer. Han had lowered the lights and was curled around Ben, telling him a ridiculous (and slightly cleaned up) adventure, when Leia came out.

“I’m sorry I woke you, baby,” she said. She lifted the blanket and curled around Ben, too. Her arm reached out and she clasped Han’s hand in hers.

Ben yawned. “It’s okay, Mom. Dad says I’ll be better at shielding soon. I’m sorry you had a nightmare.”

“Thank you, Ben.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry you felt it.”

“Don’t worry. Once I’ve mastered shielding, I’ll protect your head, too. Like you did when I was in your tummy.” He turned over and his eyes fluttered shut.

Leia smiled at that, and her eyes rested softly on their son. “My hero,” she said.

Han brought her hand up and kissed her fingers.  

The fragrance from the Star-Glories that Leia left in the ‘fresher swirled around their room. Neither of them fell asleep for awhile. There was a fair amount of adrenaline still coursing through Leia, and Han was not going to fall asleep before her.  He was exhausted, but he was taking care of his family first.

Han took stock of his wife and his child, his life that he had so unexpectedly built for himself, and the horrible, dark forces that they had to fight every day.  But with a hand on Leia and a hand on Ben, he knew, somehow, that as long as they were together, he could shield them both.


End file.
